


Mistletoe

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Billy and Alan's first kiss happens because of mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

“Are you having fun?”

Billy turned his head to see Alan walking up to him, holding two glasses of eggnog. 

“Yes, I am. I still can’t believe Doctor Sattler invited me, though,” he said, looking down at the floor briefly.

“Why?”

Billy shrugged, not wanting to ruin Alan’s good mood. Deciding that it would be best to just change the subject, he glanced at the glasses Alan was holding, and smiled. “Are you planning to drink all of that?”

“Oh, no, that one’s for you,” he handed Billy one of the glasses. “I’ve learned my lesson already. One is more than enough for me.”

“Do I want to know how you arrived at that conclusion?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you about it later.”

They were sipping the eggnog in silence, when Billy noticed Doctor Sattler smiling at them and pointing at the ceiling. Billy blushed as soon as he looked up.

They were standing under a mistletoe.

“It’s fine, Alan. You don’t have to…”

“I’m sorry, Billy. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”

“Wait. You _do_ want to…?”

“I…”

As he and Alan kissed slowly, Billy couldn’t help thinking that it was the best Christmas gift he had ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Jurassic Park, Alan Grant/Billy Brennan, first kiss under the mistletoe"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81605794#t81605794)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
